Christmas Shopping
by JayColin
Summary: SLASH Clark/Oliver - Oliver Queen and Clark Kent are supposed to go Christmas shopping in Metropolis, but Oliver has other plans for his favorite brunet.


Christmas Shopping  
>By J.C. Vascardi<p>

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the television show Smallville are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.

* * *

Chapter One of One

* * *

Oliver smiled as Clark climbed into the passenger seat of his Maserati. It was the first day of December and a light dusting of snow coated the grass and trees of Smallville, Kansas. The setting was idyllic, really, considering that Oliver and Clark had made plans to go Christmas shopping today in Metropolis. Despite the brunet's objections, Oliver had insisted on picking him up at the Kent Farm and driving to Metropolis, even though Clark could get to the city in a fraction of the time it would take to drive.

"Hey Clark," Oliver said with a smile, as Clark opened the passenger door. "Hop in."

"Hi Oliver," Clark said, returning the smile, as he got into the car. "I still don't understand why you insisted on picking me up. I could have run over and been there in five minutes, saving you from the three hour drive."

"I know," Oliver said, "but really, Clark, I don't mind. So, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Clark said as he buckled his belt.

Oliver smiled and nodded, and soon the two of them were headed for Metropolis. While driving, they made small talk, chatting about various things. Everything from the progress Oliver and his team had made on taking out 33.1, Clark's progress on handling the zoners, and their Christmas plans. Oliver was quite happy with the fact that Clark hadn't mentioned Lana once on the drive to Metropolis. It gave the blond hope that maybe Clark might be receptive to his plans.

Three hours later, they arrived in Metropolis and much to Clark's confusion, Oliver bypassed the street that they needed to turn on.

"Um, Ollie, you missed a turn."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did," Clark said. "The mall is on Lincoln Street and you just passed it."

"I know," Oliver said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"So are you going to turn around?" Clark asked.

"No," Oliver answered, as he instead turned west onto Seventh Street, which only led to one notable location: Metropolis International Airport.

"Oliver, why are we going to the airport?"

"Relax, Clark," Oliver replied. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Clark responded.

"Then just sit tight," Oliver said. "All will be explained in good time."

With that Oliver turned through the airport gate marked with a sign that read Executive Airfield – Private. Soon enough, Oliver stopped the car about thirty yards from the Queen Industries jet and turned off the engine. Turning to Clark, Oliver smiled and said, "We are going shopping, Clark – just not in Metropolis."

"Then where?" Clark asked.

"That's a secret," Oliver said. "Come on."

Knowing that he'd never get the truth out of his blond friend if he didn't want to tell it, Clark just followed Oliver onto his jet. Within minutes they were taxiing to the runway and soon afterwards were in the air. Oliver continued to remain tight-lipped about their destination. Clark decided to just let Oliver have his fun though.

Eventually, the Captain spoke over the intercom, telling them that they would be making their final approach soon and that they should buckle up. Once the plane was on the ground, Oliver pulled a black silk blindfold from his jacket pocket, along with a pair of earplugs. Standing up, Oliver smiled at Clark and said, "You'll have to put these on."

"Taking this whole secret thing a bit far aren't you?" Clark asked as he took the earplugs from the blond.

"Just trust me, Clark," Oliver said. "Please?"

Clark looked at Oliver for a moment, before nodding and placing the earplugs in his ears, before allowing the blond to tie the blindfold around his eyes. Grabbing the brunet's hand, Oliver led him off the plane and into an awaiting limousine. After about twenty minutes, they stopped and Oliver again led him by the hand.

While Clark couldn't see where they were, he did know that they had obviously just gotten onto and elevator when he could feel the floor beneath his feet starting going up. He was tempted to ask Oliver again where they were going but knew that would be rather pointless because he wouldn't be able to hear the answer. And much to Clark's disappointment, he'd quickly realized that his super hearing didn't work with earplugs in his ears. Instead he just followed where Oliver led him, noting in his mind that the blond had not released his hand once since they had gotten out of the limousine.

Leading Clark into a hotel room, Oliver pulled the earplugs out of the brunet's ears and said, "I'm sure you must be dying to know where we are."

"Yeah, Oliver, I am," Clark confirmed. "We were on your jet for hours."

"True," Oliver said as he came up behind the brunet and reached up to remove the blindfold, as he said, "Welcome to London, Clark."

"London? As in England?"

Oliver laughed. "Yes, Clark, as in England."

"Oliver, I don't understand. Why are we in London? I thought we were going to go Christmas shopping?"

"We can still do that," Oliver said. "I just thought we'd go to Harrods instead of the Metropolis Mall."

"You flew us to London to go Christmas shopping?"

"Well, to be honest, that's only half the reason."

"What's the other half?"

"Clark, I like you," Oliver answered.

Confused, Clark cocked his head to one side and said, "I like you, too, Ollie."

Oliver smiled. "No, Clark, I really like you – as in more than a friend."

Backing up against the bedroom doors, Oliver turned the handles and opened them to reveal a huge bed, covered in red and white rose petals. Numerous candles were lit all over the room, and a bottle of champagne was chilling in an ice bucket, next to two long-stemmed crystal champagne flutes.

Taken aback by the sight before his eyes, Clark remained silent for a moment before he managed to regain control of the English language. "Oliver, I don't know what to say."

"Say that I'm not alone in my feelings," Oliver said in a pleading tone, as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. "I love you, Clark Kent, and I'm really hoping that I haven't just made a complete fool of myself."

Clark remained still and silent for several minutes. Finally, Oliver let go of the brunet and turned away from him, sure that his feelings for the younger man were not returned. "Clark, I'm sorry. I should have known better than to do this. I kept telling myself there was no way you could return my feelings and I can see now that I was right. I know it's asking a lot, but can we just forget this ever happened? I really don't want to lose you as a friend."

"You haven't lost me as a friend," Clark said, as he stepped forward and turned Oliver around to face him. Oliver refused to meet Clark's gaze, however, so, Clark gently grabbed the blond's chin in his hand and pushed it up. As chocolate brown eyes met emerald green, Clark smiled at the blond, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against the older man's. Wrapping his arms around the blond, Clark pulled the other man tightly against him, as they continued to kiss.

When the annoying need for air forced them to separate, Oliver looked at Clark and began to say, "Clark, I-"

But, he was cutoff when Clark placed a finger over the blond's lips. "Oliver, I like you, too – as more than a friend." Oliver smiled at that. "I don't know if what I feel is love, Ollie, but I'm willing to try and find out if you are."

"I was born willing," Oliver said with a grin, causing Clark to giggle for a moment, before he initiated another kiss, even more passionate than the first.

* * *

The End

Author's Note: Yeah, so, it's a short one and not much actual Christmas celebration in it, but, I had this idea and I figured what the hell? I do have another Clark/Oliver holiday one-shot in the works, entitled, "The Christmas Wish," which will be longer, but until then, I hope you enjoyed this short little ficlet.


End file.
